


以毒攻毒

by seplu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seplu/pseuds/seplu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在床笫间针锋相对，而银鲛又一次低估了他的徒弟，不过这一次他还是有点高兴的——因为他知道，那个天真固执却又温柔坚定的大男孩依然还在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	以毒攻毒

**Author's Note:**

> 情绪不对有点欠揍的阿山和情绪也不太对十分主动的师父大人  
> 一点都不辣的肉饼。冷漠.jpg  
> 可能的过度解读  
> 全程大写OOC全程大写OOC全程大写OOC　  
> 全程！！大写！！！OOC！！！！！！！！

“我不需要那些。”山本回答。没有灯光，他的面容浸在一片暗色里，看不见神情。“无论是心理医生还是咨询时间……而且说真的，我都不明白为什么会是你来问我这个。”

“因为你已经软弱到让人一眼看破。而你的小鬼上司还在试图顾及你愚蠢的自尊心。”

Squalo从更深的阴影里踏出，居高临下望向自己的弟子——年轻人伸展双腿，怠懒地坐在床沿，一如即住唇角微翘，可睫毛投影下深深的青黑和遍布眼瞳的血丝早已出卖了他强弩之末的事实。银鲛双眼微勾，盛怒之中那片灰蓝愈加冰凉，“垃圾！看看你现在的样子！真他妈丢人！”

仿佛对刻薄的语辞无动于衷，山本只是无所谓地撇撇嘴。夜雨连绵，风卷着湿意从敞开的窗户间吹入，银色的发丝随风轻扬，冰凉的光泽招摇闪砾，犹如月光下锋芒逼人的刃——像被扎疼了视网膜那样，山本忍不住也眯了眯眼。

被青年漫不经心的态度所激，银鲛几乎就要扬起拳头，不过他终于还是在那透满了疲惫却又强撑着倔强的目光里松开了手指，“喂去跟你家小鬼上司请个假，巴黎摩纳哥布鲁塞尔随便哪儿，滚出去玩几天。”他停下来犹豫了几秒，微微偏开脸，才接着说：“我还有几……”

“我说了我不需要。”山本迅速打断了提议，“我没任何问题，也不需假期。”他说，双手撑着身体，懒洋洋地向后靠去，挑起目光由下往上掠过银鲛毫无表情的面庞，最后停留在那一片愠怒的冷灰里，“好了好了，别露出那样可怕的眼神嘛。放心，我没事，不会给你丢脸的。”他歪了歪脑袋，试图用一个和平时一般的无辜微笑蒙混过去。

“丢脸？！”Squalo冷笑，上前一步伸手狠狠捏住山本下巴，用迫使他抬起头来，“就你现在这个鬼样子，不把小命丢掉就不错了！！”他俯身过去，气息扑到青年脸上，“说，你有多久没好好睡过觉了？”

“……不累，不想睡。”山本垂下眼睛。

“山本武！”银鲛骤然高喝，掐在山本颌上的手指发力收紧。青年微微皱眉却固执的一言不发，还故意冲他咧咧嘴。Squalo怒极反笑，“行啊，欠揍是不是？！”他放开手，目光森寒牢牢盯在山本脸上，吐字却又气又急，“老子不知道你在纠结什么。但，要是你只想当个童子军，就直接跟你那小鬼上司说清楚，然后滚回日本去！！”

“童子军？！”山本低声重复，忽然笑了起来。他朝男人扬眉，语气轻佻，“我是不是童子……军，你最清楚不过了吧，师父大人？！”

银鲛缓缓吐出一口气，狞笑道：“妈的看来你确实很想被老子揍一顿。”

“那就如你所愿来打一架呗，师父大人。”山本从善如流地站起来，双手抄兜，面带微笑，“或许，打完架我就想睡觉了呢。”

Squalo抬眼，冷冷扫过已经比自己高出一截的年轻弟子——青年平日里温润甜美如蜂蜜般的眼睛此时却是又深又暗，像一个充满涩意的苦巧漩涡。而那种没心没肺的笑意依然挂在他的脸庞上，如同用漂亮宝石锻造而成的面具——鲛猛地攥紧手指，第一次发现自己是如此厌恶这个明亮却毫无温度与生机的笑容。

——这不该是那个天真却坚定的男孩应有的表情。

——这不该是他的……弟子应有的样子。

银鲛绷得笔直的唇线忽然往上一勾，他抬手扯掉领带，沉声笑道：“好，老子陪你打架。”

 

 

被扑进床垫里时，山本尚在微笑，“Squalo你确定要和我在这儿打么？”他在唇齿追逐间断断续续地说，一边配合地任对方撕开自己的衬衫。不过他也只有余力说这么多了，鲨鱼的亲吻凶悍辛辣，横冲直撞地在他口腔里搅起巨浪。柔软的舌头粗暴地舔舐着山本的牙根和上鄂，又立即缠住他的舌纠缠打转。鲁莽的吸吮，毫无章法的进退，却因笨拙急燥反而更勾动情欲。

争夺着吞咽下对方嘴里的液体，直至快窒息时才猛然分开，师徒俩人都喘得好像刚刚用剑交锋了一场。风动帘幕，星光隐隐透入。山本半眯起眼仰视分开双腿跨坐在自己小腹上的男人——Squalo正脱下衬衣随手丢开，他微低着头，长发顺着肩膀倾泄而下。散落的流海半掩着他的表情，但山本依然能看见男人眼尾与颧骨上薰染的红，只是极浅的一抹，在银白发丝与苍白肌肤的衬托下却特别引人注目。山本的喉头动了动，手掌覆上银鲛的大腿，一路往上不重不轻地摩挲，嘴里却在调笑：“师父大人今天的攻击可真凶猛。”

“认输的话，老子会考虑给你个痛快。”Squalo盯着山本的眼睛，压低重心往后移靠，感受到年轻人的血气方刚，银鲛哼笑一声，隔着西裤用臀部若有若无地碰触摩擦。 

山本呼吸一沉，“那可不行。”他轻声说，语气仍是该死的彬彬有礼。“身为剑帝的弟子，就这么认输不是给你丢脸么？！”他轻捻起Squalo垂落的长发，用发梢扫过对方的乳首。“瞧。”在感觉到银鲛陡然紧绷后，青年好整以暇地弯弯眼睛，“也许该考虑认输的是你。”他放开发丝，直接将正在变硬的果实夹在指间揉捏爱抚，用带着薄茧的指腹打着圈拨弄。

鲨鱼先生一点都不想承认自己的膝盖在发软。“臭小子，想赢我吗？！”鲛凶狠地笑，凑过去舔吻山本唇角被他咬破的口子，再激烈地啃咬下巴上的旧伤痕，带着皮手套的手在年轻人精悍的身躯上胡乱摸索，拙劣的本能掠夺，却撩拨出最原始的冲动。

山本吸气，一股邪火从心头窜起，又一路烧到下腹，昂贵的西裤成了束缚。“Squalo……”他呼唤着男人的名字，伸手想将骑跨在身上的男人拉下来揉进怀里，而Squalo的动作更快，一把擒住他的手腕。“喂老子说过吧，认输才给你个痛快！”鲛恶劣地笑，然后在山本幽暗的眼神里抓过领带绑住青年的双手固定在床头。

“师父大人？！”山本侧头凝视同样气息不稳的男人，语气无辜，“难得你兴致那么高。不过要是能换一下就更棒了。”他故意舔舔唇，放低声音继续道：“就像上次在佩鲁贾的安全屋那样……”

“又忘了我教过你什么吗，小鬼？不要沉迷过去的战绩，只有现在才是最重要的。”Squalo说，仿佛只是平时的指导。他挑起山本的下巴，拇指刮着那道伤口。“行了，乖一点，老子给你甜头尝。”望着那双今晚一直晦暗不明的棕眸，鲨鱼俯下身去。

那依然不是温柔的亲吻，更没有任何技巧可言。自傲如Squalo也不得不承认自己从来不具备这方面的天赋。缺乏温情，不懂取悦，深海里的捕食者只会遵从本能，掠夺或撕咬才更适合，银鲛肆无忌惮地在青年身上留下深浅不一的牙印——既像宣示所有权，又仿佛故意挑起年轻人蛰伏的野性。

山本在狂野的攻击下逐渐屏息——鲛的唇舌一路舔咬着往下，温热的气息喷洒在小腹，山本硬得发疼，他忍不住往上迎，硬热的阴茎隔着布料蹭过银鲛脸颊。“Squalo……”他用充满欲求的声调吐息。男人停下动作，瞥了眼自家徒弟——黑发青年身上蒙着一层微薄的汗意，蜜色肌肤被衬得格外细腻。结实的小腹紧绷着，肌肉线条流畅漂亮。二十四岁的年轻人像一头刚刚成长的猛兽，矫健优美，生机勃发——那是他亲手教导出来的男孩。无法言喻的火烫从心底骤然滋生，身体的每个部份都被烧得热了起来。银鲛啧了一声，低头用牙齿咬开山本西裤的拉链，隔着内裤舔弄那硬挺的性器。

“Squalo！”山本抽了一口气，他想挣开被绑住的双手，却被鲨鱼出声阻止。“不准动。”鲛也不抬头，只是在舔舐的间隙懒散地命令，“听话，老子会让你爽个够！”

“这是惩罚游戏吗，师父大人？！”

“那你知道自己错在哪儿了？”舌头粗鲁地勾勒着青年性器的轮廓，鲛在对方的喘息中自答，“老子不想知道你在矫情什么。但你最好牢牢记住自己是干什么的。”

山本的呼吸微顿，“Squalo也觉得我是天生的杀手么？”

即使在畅快的喘息间，这句话也压抑着太过晦暗的重量。银鲛没有回答，而不用抬头他也知道现在那个大男孩的脸上会是怎样的神色——他不喜欢看到那样的表情，无论是客套疏离的微笑，亦或黯然失措的茫然，都不应该是山本武的表情。所以银鲛只是一言不发地扒掉了最后的那层布料，早已高昂的性器猛然弹出，鲛用嘴唇在顶端蹭了蹭，随后慢慢含进口腔里。

“Squ……”被服务的青年一惊，低喊恋人的昵称。和冷厉的外表与张扬的性格不同，银鲛的口腔内温暖柔腻，湿濡的舌头笨拙而认真地抚慰着山本勃发的欲望。

难主言喻的快意如海潮般狂涌而至，理智接近全面坍塌溃败。山本咬着下唇，一边模糊地低唤着恋人，一边小幅度地扭动身体——太过欢愉的感觉令他想挺动胯部将自己的阴茎更深地戳进鲛的喉咙里，体会因喉头紧缩而带来的更强大的快感，但所剩不多的意识却在不停地提醒他，不，不行，那样会让Squalo太难受的。他克制着往后撤，“Squ别……”未完的音节蓦地化为惊喘，银鲛像是知道他的心思一般，倏然前倾，一下子将尺寸可观的性器全吞了进去。粗实的前端狠狠顶入咽喉深处，鲛微微皱眉，异物感令他不适，在山本武之前他从没给人做过这种事情，但这混蛋小鬼每次都是个该死的例外。妈的果然还是应该先揍他一顿才对！鲨鱼先生想，嘴巴却丝毫没停。他回忆着山本为他做过的那些，尝试着模仿，吮吸吞吐，深含舔弄，生疏却竭力耐心细致地安抚着，撩拨着，努力给予最大的快活。

高潮来得凶猛迅急，山本从浪头的高峰坠入海底，又被乱流推出海面，他大口喘息，浑身湿漉漉的，茫然地眨了一会眼，才将散乱的目光重新凝聚起来。而随即再次窒住呼吸。

眼前的景色太过令人血脉贲张。

银发男人随意地捋了把头发直起腰来，张腿膝跪。成熟的男性躯体，因经年累月的不懈锻炼而被打磨得如同雕塑般张扬着力与美。肩膀宽阔有力，突出的锁骨却犹如纤长秀美的海岸线；坚实健美的胸膛布满了狰狞的新旧伤痕，饱满红润的果实点缀其上诱人采撷；狭窄精瘦的腰线，流丽的弧度极适合被握于掌中，而轮廓分明的肌肉则每一寸都迸出悍然蓬发的力量；再往下流畅的人鱼线悄然没入内裤边沿——山本忍不住咽了口唾沫，鲛身上的西裤不知何时已褪至膝盖处，内裤也正下滑，探出几丛银灰色的密林。同样伤痕累累的大腿绷得笔直，苍白的皮肤下是随时可以爆发的强健精悍。

山本试图控制好呼吸，却无法阻挡欲火再次燎原。

而银鲛在笑。Squalo挑挑眉，垂着目光嘲笑似地打量胸膛剧烈起伏的徒弟，“第一局，完败。”他不屑地扯扯唇角——那里还沾着山本的精液。“太弱了。”他轻慢道，声音是不同平时的沙哑，又透着几分被情欲催熟的稠腻，像浓郁的巧克力冰沙。山本没有说话，他感到热极渴极。明明才射过，却仍无法餍足。他想要的更多，想把眼前这个挑衅着的男人狠狠压在身下，蹂躏他的肌肤，啃咬他的血肉，贯穿他的身体，操到他除了呻吟再也发不出其它声音。

“呵小鬼就是小鬼。”银鲛望着神色晦暗的青年继续施压：“不过，老子今晚大发慈悲再给你个机会，怎么样？”

“话可不能这么说。”山本忽然也笑了起来，他的目光慢悠悠滑过鲛的脸庞，沿着赤裸的身体一路向下探密，最后落在明显已经撑起帐篷的部位，“只是用嘴舔了我一次就那么精神了……你确定输的是我，师父大人？”他将视线停驻在男人脸上，不出所料地看见薄红从他的眼角一直泛滥到双颊。当然山本知道那更多的应该是怒意，他猜测着也许下一秒就该挨上一拳了。那样也好，山本暗想，他知道自己现在不太对劲，某些一直积聚在他体内的暗潮正汹涌着想破堤而出，他担心那些东西会在吞没自己后伤害到别人。

但显然今晚不对劲的不只一个人。

“Bravo ragazzo！（good boy）”Squalo用傲慢地语调夸赞。因怒气或者其它情绪而燃起的红潮正在他脸上渐渐晕开，却仍压不过那狂妄的气势。“知道怎么反击才是老子的徒弟。记住了，你可不是什么童子军，别老是婆婆妈妈的。”他咧咧嘴，凝视着山本暗沉的眼眸，那里积压了太多的暴雨，如果不能倾泄出来，迟早有一天阴暗的潮水会把这个大男孩吞噬干净。而只要一想到这个天真傻气的混蛋小鬼可能会被摧毁到只剩下一张微笑的面具，银鲛就有说不清的暴燥和……难受。妈的混帐！他忽然骂了一句，却又勾起嘴角：“那么，第二局。小鬼，别让我失望。”

山本呼吸一窒。他张大眼睛，看着银发男人咬住右手的手套一口扯掉，又粗暴地拉下内裤，形状漂亮的性器跃然而出，精神奕奕得令山本想将这健康的家伙握在掌中或含入口内，直到器官与他的主人一起因为他的亵玩而涰泣。

血气上涌又随即汇入小腹，山本抿紧嘴，用想把人拆吞入腹般地眼神狠狠盯着赤着身体，唯剩左手手套的鲨鱼。“精神点，小鬼。”Squalo一语双关地说，也不看山本，只用手指随意沾了些黏稠的液体，咬咬牙探向身后。明白了他要做什么，山本讶然低呼，但立即被暴喝打断。山本轻轻蹙眉。

银鲛不再犹豫，一下子就直接将二指一起捅入后穴中。没有润滑剂，只靠那点精液根本不足以开拓他原来就敏感紧致的身体。疼痛与不适令鲛浑身紧绷，而越是这样越是难以推进，只一会儿细密的汗水便打湿了他额前的发丝，顺着眉骨滴落下来。

“Squalo。”山本低哑地喊，心脏的抽痛比情欲更强烈，“别这样好不好，你会弄伤自己的。”他动了下被绑住的手，不想再继续这个游戏。暗潮依然在心底起起伏伏，但另一股温润的暖流正在缓缓淌过来，坚定地淹过那些漆黑的水。

Squalo头都没抬，“闭嘴，还有不准动！”他在喘息间切齿道，手指艰难地在体内进出。干涩的甬道被指节粗暴的开发，痛楚之外毫无快感可言。但这不重要，反正他早习惯了跟伤痛打交道——银鲛拧紧了眉，不耐烦地又加了根手指插进去，来回潦草地抽弄着。

“Squ别这么……”山本的声音透出了焦急，但又被迅速打断。“说了闭嘴，臭小子听不懂人话？！”Squalo粗声说：“别整天瞻前顾后，想些没必要的事情。”他抬起脸瞥了眼山本，青年皱着眉头，睫毛半掩着目光，看不出神色。“来吧。像个男人点！”他抽出手指，往前靠近，握住山本早就再度勃发挺立的阴茎，对准自己后穴，深深呼吸准备一鼓作气坐下去。

“不听人说话的是你吧，Squalo。”山本轻声细语地说，却瞬间挣脱束缚，抓着鲛的手臂顺势翻转压到身下。他低头凝望脸色苍白目光却仍锋锐的男人，伸手拂开鲛被汗水浸湿的流海，叹气似地说：“偶尔也要给你的好徒弟一点主动权嘛，师父大人。”

Squalo皱眉，随即无所谓地说：“喜欢这样的体位？随你。”他用大腿根部蹭着青年的昂扬，“快点！别像个雏似地丢人！”

“看来你是存心要让我生气了？这可真不是个好注意。”山本摇头，然后往下压去。

银鲛放缓呼吸，尽力放松等待贯穿身体的剧痛——他也不知道那会多糟，必竟山本在性事上从来细致周到。既便最慌张莽撞的第一次，那个小鬼都在竭力顾及他的感受，宁可忍得汗如雨下，也要不停问还好吧可以么，犹犹豫豫蠢得要命——鲛忽然想笑，妈的真是笨蛋。不，那个天真的小鬼绝不该被无穷的黑暗所吞没，所以作为导师与更年长的……人他有责任替他引爆那些积郁的块垒。粗暴的性爱可以释放压力，至少发泄过后那个男孩能更轻松些。

并没有预想中的撕裂痛楚，反而是绵密的亲吻如雨般覆下。第一个吻落在额头，嘴唇贴在眉心处，像奖励又像安抚。接着是鼻尖，逗趣似地用牙齿轻咬一口。再往下，山本探出一点舌尖细细地描绘银鲛锐利的唇线，又将柔软的薄唇叼在齿间轻磨而后吮吸。事情变化太快，Squalo彻底被亲迷糊了，“喂喂喂你他妈到底在想什么……嗯……”话音未落，山本的舌头已乘机长驱直入，攻陷他的口腔。这个亲吻温存而迫切，灵巧的舌头撒娇般地纠缠着不休，又变幻多端，前一秒还在温柔细密的舔弄，下一刻已如骤雨横扫而过，卷走所有又给予一切。火热的鼻息交融在一起，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出，银鲛攥紧了山本的手臂。

终于青年依依不舍地结束了这个吻，撑起身来。 “感觉如何？童子军之吻还不错吧？”他调笑，一边在床头摸索。

“滚！”鲛哑着嗓子骂。情况与预想的不同，他即懵又怒，只好恨恨道：“喂臭小鬼你还磨蹭什么？！每次都顾虑些无聊的事。是老子的徒弟就别他妈畏首畏尾的！”

“是啊。”山本不紧不慢地说。他找到了润滑剂，弄得满手都是，“我就是这样啊。”青年低下头堵住鲛又想骂人的嘴，握着他的膝盖向两边推开，粗砾的掌心贴着腿根爱抚，手指嵌入臀缝摩挲，最后停在密穴上，打着转轻轻按压，一点点地探入。

Squalo腰肌一紧，又旋即松开，他半阖着眼低喘，感觉修长的手指缓慢而坚定的深入自己内部，而耳边是山本低沉柔和的声音。

“天真幼稚。”青年吮咬鲛的脖颈。指节微曲，抽动扩张，

“贪心任性。”温暖的双唇含住喉结舔吻。指尖搔刮着顶弄肉壁，细心寻找令人疯狂的源头。鲛呜咽一声，咬住下唇。

“执迷不悟。”湿漉漉的亲吻沿着锁骨轻啜，慢慢下移含住乳头，牙齿与舌头分别给予戏弄抚慰。手指退出了一点，Squalo发出一个不满的鼻音又倏地抽气，被并拢的三指一起插入的感觉让他忍不住抬起腰。

“这个想要，那个也想要。”山本埋头在Squalo身上边笑边亲，鼻息和暖，“总是坚持一些莫明其妙的事。”手指转动着加快抽送，鲛捏紧床单克制着想扭动腰身的冲动——太奇怪了，明明是相同的事情，为什么由这小鬼做来就会带着令人沉溺的魔力。

“但，就算是这样糟糕的我……”指腹驾轻就熟地往最敏感处施力摁揉，山本俯身将银鲛的急喘吞入口中，“Squalo也会全然接受吧？！”

Squalo张大眼睛，青年俊朗的脸庞近在咫尺。眉宇飞扬，眼角微弯，暖融融的阳光回到了那双棕眸里，暗潮蒸发无踪，欲望烧炽得甜蜜。“是不是呢，我的师父大人？”山本也喘厉害，却冲着鲛露出灵动的微笑。

银鲛觉得呼吸窒住了，“你……”他深深地吸气，“他妈的混蛋！！！”他也不管体内还含着山本的手指，左手狠狠一记勾拳砸上那张笑眯眯的俊脸。 “混蛋小鬼！垃圾！妈的老子……嗯……”没骂完的话被手指突然撤出的空虚感给逼成了半句不成调的呻吟。

“抱歉。对不起。是我不好。”被揍的青年毫不介意，反而飞快道歉。山本一手揽着Squalo的肩将人捞起来搂住，另一手拉过那强健的长腿圈到自己腰上，“别生气了好不好。都是我不好，让你担心了。”他偏头亲鲛的脖子，轻拍他的背。“没事了。没事了。”山本低声诱哄，蓄势待发的性器抵住小穴，穴口敏感的轻缩着，山本缓缓推进。

Squalo尖锐地抽气，搭在山本肩头的手指一紧。“小混蛋！臭小鬼！”他边喘边骂，却配合地放松肌肉，任粗胀的器官一寸寸地侵入自己最隐秘的地方。

剑帝的身体紧实敏锐，即使被手指好好开发过依然推进艰难。山本一边耐心十足地悍然挺入，一边不断轻吻Squalo的耳垂，嘴唇，喉头，锁骨。又握住鲛性致高昂的阴茎，年轻的剑客有着灵活有力的五指，而好学的徒弟总是特别清楚最爱的师父大人需要什么。鲛在亲吻间发出难耐的呜咽声，足够的润滑减轻了疼痛，而山本的手给予他更多的快活。“小鬼……”他下意识地喊，自己都不知道是不满还是不满足。而青年以一个深挺作为回复，全部进入的感觉让师徒两人都低吟出声。

“Squalo。”呼唤过无数次的名字从喉间滚过，与炙热的气息一起吐出。山本满足地眯起眼，鲛的体内又烫又紧，咬得他舒服之极。“Squ……Squ……”山本低喃，忍着想要不管不顾狠狠抽送的冲动，不轻不重地顶弄着，等待恋人适应。而握着男人性器的手则撸动得更快，拇指时不时磨擦顶端。鲛低哼一声，被抚慰与被插入的感觉都太过强烈——粗糙的虎口，温暖的指腹，硬烫的阴茎，湿濡的龟头——而这一切，这让他近乎无法自制的一切都是属于山本武的。

“……嗯…武……”高潮蓄谋多时又猝不及防，Squalo一下子没能控制住声音，猛然绷紧往后仰起，长发随着身体的颤抖而轻晃。他急促地吐息，努力从强烈到可以瓦解意志的快感中清醒。“混蛋……”鲛低骂，才被进入就高潮让他觉得丢人极了。而山本一边托着他的腰持续缓慢有力的冲撞，一边舔咬着泛红的耳廓含糊地说：“怎么样？这个赔礼，师父大人还满意么？”

“混蛋小鬼！”银鲛生涩地扭动了一下腰，立即感觉体内的异物愈加粗硬火烫起来。他喘着，眯眼打量同样气息凌乱的爱徒，“这种程度的赔礼就想打发老子了？！”

“嗯知道了。”山本撩开银鲛湿透的流海，亲吻那被情欲染红的眼角，贴着他的耳朵甜蜜地低语：“那么，这一次操射你好不好？！”

山本把Squalo压回床褥间，拉过枕头垫在他腰下，托着膝弯将人折起来抽插。鲛垂着眼，放任青年折腾，但又咬紧牙关不肯发出声音，只是喘得厉害。那样桀傲张扬锋利坚忍的人，却会在被真正碰触到柔软的内核时变得意外的别扭起来。山本发出难耐的喘息，他的阴茎硬得发疼，心房却柔若棉絮。“ Squalo！ Squalo！”山本一遍遍低唤——他的导师，他的战友，他的恋人……山本一边吻他，一边操他，用最温情的手势感受这具遍布伤痕又充满生命生的肉体。他揉弄男人胸前红肿的果实，用指尖描绘绷紧的腹肌轮廓，探过浓密的银灰丛林爱抚湿濡的腿根，却信守承诺地不去碰触那最渴望抚弄性器。

银鲛很快就又硬了。山本插得不算太快，但每一下都又深又重。阴茎碾压过肉壁，龟头一次次精准地撞到最令他吃不消的地方，酥麻如电流从尾椎处窜上来。Squalo腰部几乎悬空，随着山本的操弄而无法克制的颤抖，越来越多的呻吟从齿关间漏出，声线被情欲泡得软绵暗哑，每一声都像在欲求不满，他甚至能感到自己的后穴是如何急切地收缩着挽留山本的那根硬物。妈的混蛋臭小子。鲛一边喘一边用意文夹杂日文含混地骂人，抬起手臂交叠着盖到脸上。

“Squalo，看着我。”山本的声音同样沙哑。他压得更低，冲撞得更快，一次次将自己火烫的欲望更深地操进那柔嫩紧致里，而那个骄傲不可一世的男人则全然接受着包容着，任他予取予求——山本低声呻吟，这个认知所带来的快感让他更加无法抗拒。“看着我。”山本再次说，同时一记深深的凿入，捏着乳头的手指使劲搓揉。Squalo闷哼，猛地咬紧牙，关住叫声，剧喘着不肯理人。山本舍不得再逼他，凑过去像小动物那样舔弄那两片抿得死紧的薄唇，一边在男人耳边撒娇似低声请求：“别不理我嘛……师父大人，剑帝大人，Squalo，Squ……看着我好不好？拜托了，我的好队长。”

身体被激烈迫切地需索着，亲吻与低语却如四月新雨般充沛着柔情蜜意，Squalo被烦得要命，狠狠挥开手臂瞪视位于上方的青年，“…臭小鬼……你他妈的……烦不烦？这么多屁话……啊……”舒爽之极呻吟脱口而出，鲛被顶得弓起腰身，遍布汗水的胸膛不断起伏，脊背舒展着一次次蹭过被单，长发散乱铺满枕间。“混蛋……山本……”他用鼻音哼着不知是骂人还是渴求的音节，水光浸透了那双向来冷利的灰眼睛，慢慢从潮红的眼尾泛出，随即被青年满足又不舍地舔掉。

“Squalo。”山本舔吻鲛湿润的睫毛，托着他的臀瓣操得又急又猛，“我答应你。”他边喘边说，“绝不会输给那些糟糕的情绪，不会被阴影的那一面所打败，不会消失不见。”他双手撑在鲛的两边，大幅度的挺动抽插，阴茎来回搅动肠壁，前端重重地捣在敏感处。“但是，你也得答应我一件事。”他贴着鲛的额头，吐息灼热，声音坚绝：“Squalo，答应我，无论任何时候，都不要为了我而弄伤你自己。”山本缱绻恋慕地亲吻自己的银发导师，叹息般地恳请，“答应我，求你了。”

有什么东西正从身体的最深处炸开，比性爱的欢愉更强烈更令人难以抗拒，鲛张开嘴却说不出一个字来，只能大口大口地喘息。微凉的液体再次沾湿了发热的眼眶，摇晃而模糊的视野里，黑发青年热烈坚定，目光润泽，像坚信理想的天真男孩，却又坚毅到让人情不自禁得去相信他所坚信的一切。

山本武露出那种标准山本武式的傻气微笑，“不说话就当你答应了哦，师父大人。”他眨眨眼，汗水从睫毛上滴落下来。

“……妈的…老子……”Squalo在潮水般的快感中挣扎着低吼，“怎么……就收你这么个笨蛋！！”他抬手狠狠抹了把眼睛，勾在山本腰间的长腿骤然夹拢，绷紧腰腹努力随着青年的节奏而摆动，后穴紧紧绞着那硬挺的性器，收缩吞纳。银鲛近乎放纵地大声呻吟，用那些声音压住即将要从心底满溢出来的，奇怪的话语。

“小混蛋！臭小鬼！山本……武……”鲛在破碎的喘息间喊。他像被卷入了深海，快感犹如巨浪一波波狂拍过来，鲨鱼觉得快要溺死在海洋里了。“…武，武……”他意识恍惚地向带来这灭顶快意的人伸出手，然后被立即握住，扯进温暖坚实的怀抱中。

“嗯我在。”青年把Squalo紧紧摁在怀里，一下一下地顶弄。银鲛昂然的性器被夹贴在两人间，随着动作蹭擦而不断从顶部滴出液体，打湿彼此的小腹。“一起啊。师父大人。”山本低语，抱紧银鲛轻吻，深重的一记挺身，将俩人送上极乐巅峰。

 

银鲛简直不知道这算怎么回事。

明明是他想逼得山本失控，好引导那些积沉的黑暗情绪释放，结果被莫明情感干扰到近乎失控的却是他自己，真是太荒唐了。Squalo枕着臂侧身躺在床上假寐。床单与身体都干干净净的，但银鲛仍然不高兴——那个小混蛋抱着他沐浴清理的样子简直精神焕发兴高采烈，而他连吼人的气力都没有了。性爱带来的欢愉与酸痛像将他的身体拆开又重新拼装起来，和战斗后疲惫不同的倦懒袭遍他的四肢百骸。再瞧瞧精力充沛的徒弟，又爽又累的鲨鱼先生第一次感受到了八岁年龄差带来的距离。

精力无穷的混蛋小鬼从背后靠近过去，强健的手臂孩子气地环过银发男人的腰将人圈入怀中，宽广的胸膛和精悍的脊背完美贴合着，心跳声安稳平缓。

“抱歉，好像做得过份了。”山本自责，手指在恋人的腰间推按着，“这几天没什么任务吧？”

“哈谁知道会不会有垃圾跑来找死！”Squalo不太在意地说。小混蛋的按摩手法可真不错，他有点昏昏欲睡。

山本把脸埋在鲛肩头，嗅着他的头发，声音闷闷地传出来：“对不起。”很认真地语气。

“喂别拿老子当易碎品。”

“不是为了这个。”山本轻声说，“知道你是为了我好，不该故意跟你顶嘴的。”

Squalo啧了声，“你有不顶嘴不气人的时候么？”他也不回头，顺手就拧了把小鬼的耳朵，又问：“睡不着是怎么回事？……噩梦？”

“是，也不是。”山本说。平缓的声音，像在讲诉一件极普通的事，“以前怕做噩梦，现在怕不做噩梦。”他停下来，像在思考该怎么说，“那些梦，很可怕，但至少让我觉自己还是正常人，一个会对那些……事情耿耿于怀的正常人。直到有一日，我开始不再做那些梦……”环在鲛腰上的手臂微微收紧，“reborn先生说过我是天生的杀手。可我害怕，害怕自己会习以为常，会对所有的事情无动于衷……像一个真正的天生杀手。”

Squalo没说话，青年将额头抵在他的肩窝，暖洋洋的气息扫过他的侧颈，讲话的声音很轻，却压得鲛心里发沉。山本继续在说，“我知道也许那样才更好更适合……这里。可我仍然很怕……也不愿意变成这样的人。”他轻轻地，自嘲地笑，“很蠢很天真对不对？”

静默随着呼吸慢慢流淌开，轻缓的气息在黏腻的沉重中起伏，细细地，像随时会被凝固住窒息一般。

“对很蠢很天真！”Squalo忽然笑了一声，他的声音还哑着，那笑声里却已透出张狂的味道。“而且不管在哪个未来都一样这么蠢这么天真。”他强调，反手摸摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“所以，山本武你为什么还会觉得自己能变成别的样子？你就是这个傻样子，改不掉了。不过没事，反正你家上司不嫌弃你。”他停顿良久，仿佛在躇踌，终于咕哝着加了一句：“老子也不嫌弃你……这么个徒弟。”

“……那还真是谢谢师父大人了呢。”

“听着。”Squalo沉声说：“你觉得自己是什么样的人就是什么样的人。你觉得自己会成为什么样的人就可以成为什么样的人。除了你自己，没有人能决定你是什么人。明白么，山本武。”

“……包括你也不能？”

“包括我。”

“……世界第一杀手话也不能？”

“不能！”银鲛语气镇定：“山本武就是山本武。你心里清楚自己是什么人。你一直在坚持自己是什么人。”他忽然啪地一巴掌拍在山本大腿上，凶巴巴地吼：“喂以后不准在老子床上提别的男人的名字！不然生切了你！！”

山本没忍住噗地一下笑出来。“是是是，好好好。我保证。我发誓。”他笑得简直停不下来，又连绵不断地轻啄着鲛赤裸的肩头，那种不沾染情欲地，温存而依恋地亲吻。“Squalo。Squalo。Squalo。”他在吻与吻之间缠绵地轻唤着，一遍又一遍地。

银鲛没理他，但伸手覆上那只贴着自己腰的手，年轻人的手翻转过来握住他，同样粗糙修长手指紧紧地扣在一起。

“Squalo你前面说过有休假吧？”

“没了。过期作废。”

“诶诶诶别这样嘛。”青年搂紧银鲛，故意用鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈胡闹，“不用去其它地方。陪我回一次并盛好不好？父亲也很想念你，上次视频时还特别提起你呢。好不好？好不好嘛Squalo？”

“……嗯。”

end

终于写完了，纯车部份居然有8K，感觉像没驾照的人忽然开起了飞机  
身体被掏空了.jpg


End file.
